Naruto the fifth Hokage and dead last
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: Naruto ends up stabbed by Sasuke due to him being controlled but as retribution Sasuke rips his eyes out and hands them Naruto before taking his life Naruto then travels back with his own doujutsu and massive jutsu arsenal and chakra reserves I thank winelickingpasta for the idea
1. Chapter 1

Today was not the best day for Naruto Uzumaki as Naruto was just stabbed accidentally by Sasuke who then after realizing that he was controlled by a mind control jutsu used by a new enemy took his own life after giving Naruto his eyes in case Naruto makes it. Meanwhile Hinata was crying her heart out as her soon to be husband was dieing and there was nothing she could do. "Don't... Cry... (Cough) my love..." Said Naruto as he weakly wiped the tears from her eyes.

 **"Naruto I can give us another chance but you will need to give me control of your body for two Jutsu as one will transplant the eyes by fusing them with your own making them like they were yours originally and after that the other would send you back so you could change the future so you will live"** said Kurama before Naruto mentally nodded before giving Kurama control of his body.

 **"Don't worry Hinata, Naruto will live but not in this time line as the jutsu I have to use to save his life will send him back to when he was in the academy and let him keep his current arsenal of jutsu and any kekkegankai he has"** said Kurama in Narutos body before going through the handsigns for the transplant jutsu. Once he finished the handsigns his hands glowed gold in color before he grabbed Sasukes eyes and slowly moved them closer to his own before the jutsu fused the eyes with his own.

"Kurama please take care of Naruto for me" said Hinata.

 **"Of course I will"** said Kurama as he went through the final handsigns for the time travel jutsu before using Naruto's voice to call it out. **"Space time style time travel jutsu"** he called out before he shut his eyes due to too much spinning.

...

when Naruto opened his eyes he recognized his old apartment. "Well I remember this is my old apartment but what day is this?" Asked Naruto.

 **"Well judging from your appearance it's your graduation day time to start changing things for the better and I'd start with that accursed Uchiha then work your way to saving the old man and killing the snakes before the war starts. The less enemies the better"** said Kurama.

"Well it is nice to know you came back with me" said Naruto with a smile.

 **"Well I promised your fiancé I'd take care of you so I have to keep my word"** said Kurama.

Naruto then looked at the time and saw he was almost late so he quickly got dressed before using the Hirashin to appear on the academy roof from where he decided to walk to class. Naruto arrived five minutes before the bell and saw that Hinata had an empty seat next to her. "Hi Hinata-chan may a sit next to you?" Asked Naruto earning an eep from the poor girl.

"S-s-sure N-N-Naruto-kun" said Hinata before feinting but being caught by Naruto who gently laid her head on the desk.

"Hey Naruto looks like you finally gave up on chasing someone who doesn't like you" said Shikamaru.

"Well I guess you could say I had a visit from someone who helped me see the light" said Naruto in a cryptic tone earning a raised Eyebrow from Shikamaru.

Soon Iruka came in and told everyone to settle down with his big head jutsu but when no one listened Naruto stood up and released the same strength killer intent that he had to face when he fought Kaguya everyone immediately quieted down they could barely breath and that included Iruka. "Listen to Iruka-sensei I can't believe you bunch of wannabe ninja even made it this far a real ninja would respect their sensei like me, Hinata-chan, Shikamaru, and Sasuke" said Naruto as he was right pissed at how everyone was acting. Iruka was looking at his little brother figure in a new light as he just showed him a new way to get students inline.

"As I was saying today is the day you all become genin so when I call your name come to the test room" said Iruka as he and Mizuki walked to the test room to set up before Iruka walked back to the class and started calling names. "Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka as he called the last student on the list. Once in the test room Iruka asked Naruto for the clone jutsu, substitution jutsu, and transformation then he can preform a jutsu of his choice for extra credit.

Naruto smiled as he crossed his fingers before summoning twenty solid clones but Iruka and Mizuki didn't know that. Then he substituted with Mizuki before transforming into the fourth Hokage earning claps from Iruka before Naruto made a miniature ressengan in his hand before _'accidentally'_ hitting Mizuki with it.

"Naruto you pass but please refrain from attacking any leaf ninja with jutsu" said Iruka.

"Well it wasn't my intention but this jutsu seeks out people that are close by that either have malicious thoughts or are traitors by nature basically it seeks out evil" said Naruto.

"Well I guess some time with either Ibiki and Anko or Inoichi would be good in this sense" said Iruka.

After Naruto tied his headband on he walked back to the class where he ran up to Hinata and hugged her then kissed her cheek shocking all of the other genin hopfulls including Sakura and Sasuke.

Before Naruto put Hinata down he whispered that he loved her into her ears making her pass out. "Oh goodie she passed out" said Naruto as he slowly sat her down and laid her head on the desk.

"What did you do Baka?" Asked Sakura using her banshee level voice.

"I just told her how I felt about her which is at I love her" said Naruto as he finished cleaning his ears out.

"Wait I thought you loved me" said a confused Sakura.

"Really why would I love a banshee like you who loves beating me and berating me when Hinata has cheered me on for a long time" said Naruto.

Iruka soon walked back. "Ok settle down I got word from the Hokage that your teams will be announced tomorrow and Naruto when Hinata wakes up or gets picked up he wants to see you" said Iruka.

"Ok" said Naruto. Soon everyone had left and he was the only one there other then Hinata and she soon woke up. "Morning my hime" said Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun wh-where am I?" Stuttered Hinata not even realizing Naruto called her his hime.

"You are still in the class room the rest of the class left about fifteen minutes ago and well I was just waiting for you to wake up and yes I know how you feel you love me and well I feel the same but I was wondering if you can keep a secret for me" said Naruto.

"S-sure Na-Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

"I'm from the future, well not my body but my mind is from twelve years in the future but I also retained all the jutsu I knew the chakra levels I had were above Kage level which I now have as well as the two doujutsu I gained before coming back" said Naruto as he channeled chakra to his eyes and they both became the eternal mangekyo Sasuke of his timeline had before his left eye morphed into the rennesharingan shocking Hinata. Naruto then stopped the flow of chakra to his eyes causing them to return to their normal blue.

"Na-Na-Naruto-Kun I won't tell a soul without your permission" said Hinata somehow losing her stutter.

"Thank you and you can tell everyone after the chuunin exams" said Naruto. "That is when I will declare my love for you to the whole village" said Naruto. "Oh before I forget hold my hand" he finished as Hinata shyly grabbed his hand before they both disappeared in a yellow flash and reappearing in her room where Naruto sat her on her bed before disappearing again and reappearing in the Hokage's office shocking the third Hokage.

"I'm definitely getting too old for this shit" said Sarutobi.

"Lord third you wanted to see me?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes for more then just the stunt you just pulled" said Hiruzen. "First is congratulations on passing and how did you know Mizuki was going to betray the village? And second is where did you learn the Hirashin?" He asked.

Naruto sighed before he told his whole story to his Jiji hoping he would believe him. The third Hokage just pinched his nose. "Well I can tell you aren't lying but that still doesn't explain or prove if you actually have a doujutsu" said the third Hokage.

Naruto sighed again before channeling chakra to his eyes revealing his doujutsu which were the sharingan and the rennesharingan before deactivating them to save chakra. "I hope you understand why I told you this" said Naruto.

"I do it must have hit you harder when I died then it did my grandson" said Sarutobi.

"Oh I forgot to mention can you help me with something as I'm going to need a lot of my fathers kunai as I am going to make my name feared starting with my first c rank mission which is the one with Tazuna" said Naruto.

"Can do Naruto is there anything else I can do like specific teammates or something?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Well can you send me as the secret solo backup for hinatas squad when she leaves the village I don't want her to get hurt. And well I was going to say for my first mission as team seven with Sasuke and Sakura could you send me to get Tsunade for the medical Program we need medic Nins as it would improve the success rate of out of village missions" said Naruto.

"And what would you rank this mission?" Asked the Hokage.

"I would rank it as an S rank as we would be bringing back a sannin and I might have to reveal some of my secrets to my team including Kakashi and say this mission was requested by the daimyo himself and take the pay from my fathers account and before you ask I know who my mom and dad are and I'm proud of them oh and get Danzo in here I need to talk to that root bastard as he is the cause of my identity as a jinchuriki being revealed to the village as he wanted me to be turned into a weapon and also get Jiraiya here as I want him to watch" said Naruto as he went into Six paths sage mode then smirked as Danzo and Jiraiya showed up.

"Danzo you are charged with treason for killing Shisui Uchiha taking his eye and turning the Uchiha against the village to get their eyes your punishment is death by the true God of shinobi which is me Naruto Uzumaki Namekaze" said Naruto as he activated his doujutsu and created a ressengan in each hand and then mixed in magnet release in one and then lava release in the other. **"Magnet and lava release ressengan"** said Naruto as he slammed the two balls of energy into Danzo's stomach causing him to basically melt him and hold him in place at the same time causing Jiraiya and The third Hokage to cringe.

Jiraiya leaned over to his sensei. 'Mental note to both of us don't piss off this gaki' whispered Jiraiya. Earning a nod from Hiruzen.

"Well now that that's delt with I can go and wait for tam placements tomorrow" said Naruto.

"Well Jiraiya do you know the current location of Tsunade as tomorrow I am going to get Naruto to go bring her back to start a medic ninja program as to lessen the death ratio per high level mission" said Sartobi.

"Yes I do sensei I don't know how long she will be there but seeing as she just got there I hear she will be there for the week so that should be good" said Jiraiya.

...

well hope this story is good I came up with the idea thanks to winelickingpasta.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to say I have to put my stories on hiatus until I heal as I just got out of surgery so I will continue then after I heal sorrry about that


End file.
